"The Name is Cassie!" (Scenes)
These are scenes where in my future generation stories, someone mispronounces Cassie's name, or it's got pronounced right. Also, these are bloopers in a way, but these are not flops like outtakes. (The itallics are the mispronouncings) ---- Yipper's wife: Skipper! Callie! Dinner! Cassie: Moooom! My name is Cassie, not Callie! ---- Tricia: We have to stop them! Hurry up, Cynthia! Cassie: The name is Cassie! ---- Justina: Who's that? Chase Jr.: Oh no! It's the Bully Pups! Ami: Tricia, Manny, Lenny, Sammy, Deci, Skipper, and Cami! Cassie: The name is Cassie! ---- Deci: Carly! Aren't you coming!? Cassie: Yes I am, and the name is Cassie! ---- Yipper: Skipper, Callie! Your mom's looking for you! Cassie: Daaaad! My name is Cassie! ---- Taylor: Camille, you need a bath! Cassie: I do not, and the name is Cassie! ---- Sammy: I see her, Kacey! Cassie: The name is Cassie! Sammy: W-What did I say? ---- Chase Jr.: It's Sammy and Erica! (Cassie falls over) Cassie: The name is Cassie, Cassie, Cassie! Sammy: I thought your name was Cassidy! Cassie: The name is Cassie! Sammy: W-What did I say? ---- Tricia: I don't know what those three tiny things are, but I do know they're friends with the pups! Deci, Sammy, you get the pink one! Deci: Okay! Tricia: Manny and Lenny, you two and I will get the green one! Manny and Lenny: *groan* Tricia: And Skipper and Cassie, you get the blue one! Skipper: Yes ma'me! Cassie: It's Cassie not-- Oh, that's you said! ---- Cassie: I know who you three are. You're Milli, you're Geo, and you're uh.... is it Bob? Bot: Uh... It's Bot, uh.... Casey? Cassie: The name is Cassie! Weren't you programmed to remember others' names!? Deci: Calm down, Catherine. Cassie: *groan* How come no one forgets your names? ---- Wisteria: It's the Bully Pups! I should've known! Econ: Tricia, Lenny, Manny, Chloe: Sammy, Deci, Littlepaw: Skipper, and Chelsea! Cassie: Hey, Small paw! It's not Chelsea, it's Cassie! Didn't your parents teach you to remember others' names!? ---- Tricia: Carrie, get them away! Cassie: The name is Cassie! ---- Terra: You can't get away! Now let our friends go now, Carly! Cassie: The name is Cassie! How hard is it to remember!? ---- Justina: Where are my glasses, Sammy!? Cassie: I'm not Sammy! I'm Cassie! ---- Ami: Those belong to my sister Justina! Now give them back, Cami! Cassie: The name's Cassie! ---- Tricia: You lost the glasses, Camille!? Cassie: Yes, and the name is Cassie.... ---- Digger: It's Deci! Lil' Lila: And Cherry! Cassie: It's Cassie! ---- Man: Here you go. Cassie: I think you got the wrong pup. Man: But this is your profile here. Cassie: If it is, then why does it say Carly!? My name is Cassie! ---- Econ: Tricia! Domino: Deci! Pip: And Lassie! Cassie: The name is Cassie and I'm not a collie! ---- Skipper: Come on, sis! Cassie: You're just saying that because my name's hard to say.... Skipper: It's no big deal, Cassie. Cassie: It's Cassie! You got it!? Oh, wait, that's what you said... ---- Cassie: Get away you big gnat! Charmy: I'm not a gnat, I'm a bee! You got it, Cindy!? Cassie: The name is Cassie! ---- Chase Jr.: Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size, Candy!? Cassie: It's Cassie! The name is Cassie! ---- Cassie: Surprise, Animals! Charmy: Oh no.... not Sassy..... Cassie: Grrr... The name is Cassie! ---- Cream: Please, Carol. Don't hurt me... Cassie: Why you... IT'S CASSIE!!! ---- (Danielle jumps onto Cassie's head and jumps off) Cassie: Owch! Danielle: *giggles* *singsong* Sorry, Karen! Cassie: It's not Karen! It's Cassie! CASSIE!!! ---- Geo: You two are from the Bully Pups.... Tricia... and Kelly.... (He falls down) Cassie: You little thing! My name is Cassie! Why can't even my mom and dad remember my name!? Tricia: He's asleep now. Let's move on to Phase 2. Cassie: *sigh* How come no one forgets your name? ---- (More are coming soon) Category:Fanon Category:Bloopers